Over-protective Gray?
by TrishaAn
Summary: Team Natsu went on a mission and something bad happened to Lucy. What will be Gray's reaction when Natsu is so near to Lucy? Please read and review! This is for Nora57 on her blog GrayLu Week September 1-7. Sorry if the characters are a little OC.


By: TrishaAn

-Lucy's POV-

I sighed as I gazed up and looked at the stars; it's so peaceful, quiet yet windy. But I like the cold. Just like him, his body is like it's made up of ice.

"Why did he act up that way? It's not like him at all." I muttered.

I sighed again and touched the bandage that was around my neck and remembered our mission few days ago.

_-Flashback-_

_"Open the gate of Golden Bull, Taurus!" Lucy shouted as she raised her key up in the air and then light came out from it and revealed Taurus with his battle axe._

_"Moo! I'm going to protect Lucy's nice body!" He declared._

_"Hai hai… Anyways attack now Taurus!" She ordered._

_"Moo!"_

_"Karyū no Tekken!" Natsu exclaimed as he engulfs his fists in flames and punches his target._

_"Ice Make: Aisu Buringā!" Gray shouted as he generates two swords of ice in his hands and rapidly moves forward in an X motion to slash his opponent._

_"Tenrin: Burūmenburatto!" Erza reequipped a mass amount of swords, and then she charged towards opponent and slices them with two of her swords then she flew past her them and sends her swords towards her other enemies. But something went wrong._

_"Ah!" Lucy shouted as she was grabbed by one of the bandits behind her and put a knife on her neck._

_"Nobody move or this girl dies!" He shouted._

_"Lucy!" Gray exclaimed._

_"Teme! Let go of our friend!" Natsu shouted._

_"Don't be hasty or she gets it." The bandit said as he sniffed Lucy's neck that sends chills on her spinal cord._

_"Bastard! Let her go!" Gray shouted as he run towards to where Lucy is, then suddenly the time stopped as the bandit slice the neck of Lucy, but it's not that deep, blood started to flow out of her neck then she fell down on her knees, unconscious._

_"__Kusokurae!" Gray shouted as he punched the guy on the face._

_"Oi! Gray!" Natsu said and went towards Gray, who was punching the bandit into pieces._

_"Gray! Stop it already! The bandit is already unconscious; you don't need to kill him!" Erza lectured him. Then Gray stopped and looked at them with tears flowing down his eyes and said,_

_"__Urusai!" He shouted._

_"Stop acting like a bastard Gray!" Natsu said._

_"Lucy still alive Gray, she's just unconscious so don't worry, but we need to hurry back to the guild to get her treated." Erza said gently making Gray sighed in relief._

_"Don't worry Lucy. We're going back to the guild now." Natsu said as he carried her bridal style, and he didn't noticed that Gray was glaring at him but Erza noticed it and she said,_

_"Natsu, I think you should let Gray carry Lucy instead of you. I don't want to have another fight to deal with today."_

_"Why should I do that? Lucy will feel cold with him since he has a body made of ice." He argued but Erza smacked the back of his head and then she turned towards Gray and said,_

_"Are you going to carry Lucy or not? I wouldn't mind carrying her for you." She said with a smirk on her face._

_"Alright I'll carry her okay? Jeez." He replied then he carried Lucy bridal style gently._

_"Gray…" Lucy muttered then she lost consciousness again._

_"Don't worry you're safe. We're going home now." He replied with a soft and gentle voice._

_-End of Flashback-_

-End of Lucy's POV-

"I should go back to my apartment." She said to herself.

-At the apartment-

"Finally, I'm here!" She said in relief then she reached for her door knob and she noticed that it was unlocked.

_'Strange. I know that before I left my room I locked my door. Who's here?' _She thought.

"Who's in here?" She shouted as she entered her room and saw that her things are scattered everywhere.

"Lucy?" A voice that is so very familiar to her respond to her question.

"Gray? What are-"She was cut off when Gray hugged her tightly.

"Where were you? I was worried that you're not in your room and your windows open. I thought you jump off the window." He said.

"Okay Gray… Let go of me please, I'll explain to you everything." So he let go and listened to her.

-20 minutes later-

"So you're saying that you left the your room with your window open, and you just took a walk outside. That's it?!" He exclaimed the last part.

"Yeah… Hehe… Sorry for worrying you Gray. But how did you get in my room?"

"I'm an ice mage Lucy. What do you think I do with my molding magic?" He smirked.

"Oh yeah…"

"Just… Don't do that again, okay?" He said and hugged her again.

_'Hmm… Why is Gray so like… like… What's that word? Hmm… Ah!'_ She thought.

"Gray, can I ask you something?"

"What is it?"

"Why are you so over-protective of me?"

"Oh... Umm… I… I… It's because… I like you Lucy…" He said as he hide his face on the crook of her neck.

"What? But what about Juvia?"

"She gave up on me, and she found a new one which is good."

"Is it Lyon?"

"Enough of them. It should be us right now. So, Lucy what's your answer? I'm not letting you go until you give me one." He grinned with a small blush on his face.

"P-Prove to me that you r-really like me." She stuttered.

"Okay then." He said and then he leaned down towards her face and kissed her gently yet passionately, after a few minutes the pulled away from each other.

"O-Okay I'll try Gray. "

"7:00 am tomorrow at the Magnolia park?"

"Sure." She replied gleefully.

"I'll wait for you." He said.

"Okay." She said then she gave a small kiss on his cheek which made his face blush a little.

"I-I should go now. It's getting late, and I don't want to be late for our date tomorrow."

"Yeah. You have the day with tomorrow." She replied.

"I love you Lucy." He said and kissed her again on the lips.

"Mou~ D-Don't caught me off guard." She whined and pouted her mouth.

"Heh. Warui. Oyasumi Lucy."

"Oyasumi Gray." She said.

As Gray left the room she went to her window and looked at the stars and thought,

_'Never would have thought that wishing on a star would make your dreams come true.' _She thought and closed her eyes and opened them again and she saw Gray's walking figure and she saw that he jumped in glee that made her giggle and smile.


End file.
